Avra character Intros
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: Title is self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all. This is a set of intro dialogue scenes from Injustice 2, including my OC, a Yellow Lantern. I'm going to do 4 for every character, including DLC characters. I tried to make them as original as possible, but I haven't seen all of** **the intro's for everyone.**

 **Primary Animation:** Avra forms out of yellow mist, in a kneeling position. As he stands, he puts his arms in a combat stance.

 **Secondary Animation:** Avra arrives through a yellow portal, shards of an energy construct surrounding him. At the end, Avra closes his fist, and the shards become a spinning circle around Avra.

 **Super Move:** He hits his opponent with a yellow construct that takes the shape of their worst fear, and then warps them to the Central Power Battery on Qward. Immediately after, Parallax comes out of the Power Battery, grabs the target by their arms, and roars in their head, causing them to see their worst fears. Then, Avra remerges out of Parallax's mouth, and hits his opponent with a massive blast of yellow energy, sending them back to the arena.

Main characters

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Aquaman_

 **Worst Fear:** Fire and Heat (Dehydration).

Aquaman: "I have a bad history with Sinestro's soldiers."

Avra: "He no longer commands me."

Aquaman: "Prove it, fear bringer."

 **x**

Avra: "You would be a worthy Lantern."

Aquaman: "I do not rule through fear, child."

Avra: "No, but you rule through will."

 **x**

Aquaman: "You have no honor, boy."

Avra: "Honor leads to an early death."

Aquaman: "Let me prove you wrong."

 **x**

Avra: "I admire your intelligence."

Aquaman: "In what way, child."

Avra: "It takes true wisdom to fear a superior power."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Atrocitus_

 **Worst Fear:** The Predator (Losing his Rage).

Atrocitus: "You have great rage in your heart."

Avra: "Perhaps, but my fears are more than enough."

Atrocitus: "Your fears are insignificant, child."

 **x**

Avra: "Beings like you disgust me."

Atrocitus: "Dex-Starr will feed on your bones."

Avra: "You must realize you're proving my point."

 **x**

Atrocitus: "Become a Red Lantern, boy."

Avra: "Rage blinds all, Atrocitus."

Atrocitus: "Then you will not see your failures."

 **x**

Avra: "Your rage is blinding you."

Atrocitus: "Rage is the source of all power."

Avra: "Rage is the cause of all war, when left unchecked."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Avra_

 **Worst Fear:** Himself (Losing control of his powers).

Twin: "What is this?"

Avra: "Another merging of the multiverse?"

Twin: "If so, let's see where we differ."

 **x**

Avra: "Who are you?"

Twin: "I am Avra, Yellow Lantern."

Avra: "Then there's something wrong here."

 **x**

Twin: "Why are you here?"

Avra: "To fix this universe."

Twin: "Let's see if you can."

 **x**

Avra: "How did you get here?"

Twin: "Our father sent me."

Avra: "He is not **my** father."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Bane_

 **Worst Fear:** Blades (Losing his Venom).

Bane: "You are an excellent soldier, Lantern."

Avra: "I don't want an addict's approval, Bane."

Bane: "Yet you refuse to remove your ring."

 **x**

Avra: "Without your Venom, you are nothing."

Bane: "I have my skills, and strength."

Avra: "But you begin to neglect your intellect."

 **x**

Bane: "Join the Society, soldier."

Avra: "I am no pawn, convict."

Bane: "Then why fight for Batman?"

 **x**

Avra: "I have no time for you, Bane."

Bane: "Then you will die before you know it."

Avra: "I don't appreciate empty threats."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Batman_

 **Worst Fear:** Demonic Bats (Breaking his one rule).

Batman: "We don't kill, understand."

Avra: "Then you condemn this world to endless pain."

Batman: "I'll take that chance."

 **x**

Avra: "You have incredible potential for a Yellow Ring."

Batman: "I refuse to follow Sinestro."

Avra: "You don't have to, Wayne."

 **x**

Batman: "You need to leave."

Avra: "This planet needs my fear, Batman."

Batman: "You sound like Superman."

 **x**

Avra: "Your refusal to kill is what led to this."

Batman: "I won't sink to their level."

Avra: "Then stay out of my way."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Black Adam_

 **Worst Fear:** Shazam (Losing his power).

Black Adam: "Without your Ring, you have no strength."

Avra: "Then speak your word, and I'll remove it."

Black Adam: "You dare insult me?"

 **x**

Avra: "I have no quarrel with Kahndaq, Adam."

Black Adam: "Then why are you here?"

Avra: "Because I'm here for you."

 **x**

Black Adam: "You cannot match the strength of Amon."

Avra: "My Ring has power over terror itself, old man."

Black Adam: "I have no fear, boy."

 **x**

Avra: "Your fears are mine to control."

Black Adam: "I have no fear, ignorant brat."

Avra: "All life fears death."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Black Canary_

 **Worst Fear:** A bow and arrow (Losing Ollie).

Black Canary: "How do you move without the ring, kid?"

Avra: "Well enough to surprise you."

Black Canary: "Well, let's find out, shall we."

 **x**

Avra: "How are you here?"

Black Canary: "That's a story for another time."

Avra: "I don't appreciate needless secrets, Ms. Lance."

 **x**

Black Canary: "This is training, kid."

Avra: "I won't hold back, Canary."

Black Canary: "Then you're learning, Avra."

 **x**

Avra: "You would make an excellent Lantern, Ms. Lance."

Black Canary: "Too easy to let it do everything, kid."

Avra: "I take offense to that."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Blue Beetle_

 **Worst Fear:** Insects (Losing control of the Scarab).

Blue Beetle: "Since when are Yellow Lanterns good guys?"

Avra: "Since your boss understood fear is useful."

Blue Beetle: "Alright, that checks out."

 **x**

Avra: "You don't understand the power of your Scarab."

Blue Beetle: "It's pretty much the same as yours, pal."

Avra: "That proves your ignorance."

 **x**

Blue Beetle: "The Scarab doesn't like you."

Avra: "It will fear all Lanterns."

Blue Beetle: "I don't think I want to know why."

 **x**

Avra: "You are young, for a warrior."

Blue Beetle: "Dude, you're almost as young as me."

Avra: "Not by choice, Reyes."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Brainiac_

 **Worst Fear:** A galaxy (Chaos).

Brainiac: "What are you, boy?"

Avra: "The master of fear."

Brainiac: "Noted."

 **x**

Avra: "Why do you collect worlds?"

Brainiac: "I must know all there is."

Avra: "Then you will be endlessly disappointed."

 **x**

Brainiac: "You are not in my database."

Avra: "I've always been unique."

Brainiac: "All the more reason to collect you."

 **x**

Avra: "Your fears are disappointing."

Brainiac: "I have evolved beyond fear, boy."

Avra: "You fear not being in control."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Captain Cold_

 **Worst Fear:** Golden Glider (Disappointing his sister).

Captain Cold: "Well what do you know, just another bad Lantern."

Avra: "Fear is not evil, Snart."

Captain Cold: "I'm talking about your skills, kid."

 **x**

Avra: "You're afraid of your sister."

Captain Cold: "I'm not afraid of dead family."

Avra: "You're afraid of disappointing her."

 **x**

Captain Cold: "Since when has a Yellow Lantern fought FOR Earth?"

Avra: "Since I decided to, Captain."

Captain Cold: "Close to the chest, huh? I respect that."

 **x**

Avra: "Why must you close your heart?"

Captain Cold: "Because I don't have one, kid."

Avra: "Then I can kill you without feeling guilty."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Catwoman_

 **Worst Fear:** Bats (Bruce leaving her).

Catwoman: "Why would Bruce recruit someone like you?"

Avra: "He didn't. I fight for my own goals."

Catwoman: "Are we gonna have a problem?"

 **x**

Avra: "I admire your skills, Ms. Kyle."

Catwoman: "Sorry, but I don't rob cradles."

Avra: "Only you would make that sexual."

 **x**

Catwoman: "How does that Ring work?"

Avra: "I control your fear."

Catwoman: "You and Crane would get along."

 **x**

Avra: "Tell me, where did you learn to steal?"

Catwoman: "The mean streets of Gotham."

Avra: "Then I'll have to visit one time."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Cheetah_

 **Worst Fear:** Wonder Woman (Failure).

Cheetah: "You think you can challenge me?"

Avra: "I have faced more demons then you."

Cheetah: "Then your flesh will feed me."

 **x**

Avra: "I've never been afraid of cats."

Cheetah: "Allow me to change that."

Avra: "I don't see that happening."

 **x**

Cheetah: "Who are you?"

Avra: "A Yellow Lantern, Cheetah."

Cheetah: "Then I have nothing to fear."

x

Avra: "I'm surprised."

Cheetah: "At what?"

Avra: "You're afraid of Diana."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Cyborg_

 **Worst Fear:** Victor Stone (Losing his connection).

Cyborg: "You could help people, Avra."

Avra: "Not the way you're trying to."

Cyborg: "It's the only way that works."

 **x**

Avra: "Kal-El has gone too far, Victor."

Cyborg: "He's saving people."

Avra: "No, he's controlling them."

 **x**

Cyborg: "You should've joined the Regime."

Avra: "You're just a military force, not a true government."

Cyborg: "Says the Yellow Lantern."

 **x**

Avra: "You should've stayed with Starfire."

Cyborg: "I had a job to do."

Avra: "Even after Dick's death?"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Darkseid_

 **Worst Fear:** The Anti-Monitor (The Anti-Life Equation)

Darkseid: "I'm impressed you survived."

Avra: "And why is that?"

Darkseid: "You were always weak."

 **x**

Avra: "Hello, father."

Darkseid: "The weak are not my children."

Avra: "Then why are you scared of me?"

 **x**

Darkseid: "Serve me, boy."

Avra: "I only serve those who earn it."

Darkseid: "Then die, like the weakling you are."

 **x**

Avra: "I should be thanking you."

Darkseid: "Why is that, boy?"

Avra: "You're the reason I'm here."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Deadshot_

 **Worst Fear:** His daughter (Losing her).

Deadshot: "You're good."

Avra: "Two decades of survival, Lawton."

Deadshot: "Let's see if I can cut it short."

 **x**

Avra: "I could remove your implant, Deadshot."

Deadshot: "I can't take that chance."

Avra: "Then I'll beat you, and take it anyway."

 **x**

Deadshot: "Let's get this out of the way."

Avra: "You won't beat me easily."

Deadshot: "I guess we'll find out."

 **x**

Avra: "Why do you fight for Grodd?"

Deadshot: "It's either that, or have my head blown off."

Avra: "Then I'll make this painless."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Doctor Fate_

 **Worst Fear:** Klarion (Chaos).

Doctor Fate: "You are not supposed to be here."

Avra: "Fate can't control me."

Doctor Fate: "I will prove you wrong."

 **x**

Avra: "Your magic can be useful."

Doctor Fate: "I will not teach you, boy."

Avra: "I won't need you to."

 **x**

Doctor Fate: "You cannot resist Fate."

Avra: "Fate would have had me die as a child."

Doctor Fate: "Allow me to correct its failure."

 **x**

Avra: "You think you're a god?"

Doctor Fate: "Fate is beyond gods."

Avra: "Your ego will get you killed."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Firestorm_

 **Worst Fear:** The Professor and Jason (Their separation).

Firestorm: "I can go nuclear, what can you do?"

Avra: "Conjure your deepest nightmares."

Firestorm: "And you're supposed to be a good guy?"

 **x**

Avra: "Where did Bruce find you?"

Firestorm: "In a lab accident."

Avra: "Like so many others."

 **x**

Firestorm: "You ready to burn?"

Avra: "Next to Kori, you're flames are paltry."

Firestorm: "Oh, now I'm mad."

 **x**

Avra: "You are too simple minded."

Firestorm: "How, I can make a sun in my hand."

Avra: "And so much more."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Flash_

 **Worst Fear:** Ice (Being too slow).

Flash: "Fear isn't how we do things."

Avra: "That's why I'm here, Allen."

Flash: "I'll keep you from hurting anyone."

 **x**

Avra: "I can think as fast as you."

Flash: "I can think faster than light."

Avra: "I'll admit; I'm not **that** fast."

 **x**

Flash: "Why are you doing this?"

Avra: "Because this world needs order."

Flash: "I've already seen what's down that path."

 **x**

Avra: "You could've stopped Kal-El long ago."

Flash: "I made my mistakes, I've moved past them."

Avra: "But they still haunt your fears."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Gorilla Grodd_

 **Worst Fear:** A monkey (Devolution/Losing his intelligence).

Gorilla Grodd: "You would be a valuable ally."

Avra: "I'm not an idiot, Grodd."

Gorilla Grodd: "Then you'll die."

 **x**

Avra: "I will not fall to your mind games, Grodd."

Gorilla Grodd: "I will break your body and your mind."

Avra: "Many have said the same. They're all dead."

 **x**

Gorilla Grodd: "Why won't you join the Society?"

Avra: "I am a hunter, not a slave."

Gorilla Grodd: "If you won't fight for me, I have no use for you."

 **x**

Avra: "You think you can beat me?"

Gorilla Grodd: "I have nothing to fear from you."

Avra: "Except your death."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Green Arrow_

 **Worst Fear:** A Scythe (Death).

Green Arrow: "I've never been a fan of Yellow."

Avra: "I don't care."

Green Arrow: "And you're not helping, kid."

 **x**

Avra: "Has your son come into his powers yet?"

Green Arrow: "Don't you dare go near him."

Avra: "Only if I must."

 **x**

Green Arrow: "Since when have you been on our side?"

Avra: "I'm not. I fight for my own goals."

Green Arrow: "That's not nefarious.

 **x**

Avra: "I have other things to do."

Green Arrow: "Aw, you're gonna hurt my feelings."

Avra: "Would you rather I break your bones?"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Green Lantern_

 **Worst Fear:** Parallax (Fear itself).

Green Lantern: "Why did you come back?

Avra: "To save this world."

Green Lantern: "I don't think we have the same idea on that."

 **x**

Avra: "You're not worthy to be a Yellow Lantern."

Green Lantern: "Why is that?"

Avra: "You don't have the will to accept fear."

 **x**

Green Lantern: "I'm not joining Sinestro again."

Avra: "I'm not one of his soldiers."

Green Lantern: "Let's see if that's true."

 **x**

Avra: "What do you want, Jordan?"

Green Lantern: "To know whose side you're on."

Avra: "My own."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Harley Quinn_

 **Worst Fear:** Herself (If she loses control).

Harley Quinn: "Your Ring's shiny."

Avra: "You would never control it."

Harley Quinn: "Doesn't mean I don't want it."

 **x**

Avra: "I know you're still afraid."

Harley Quinn: "What do you mean kiddo?"

Avra: "You don't want to lose control."

 **x**

Harley Quinn: "So, did Brucie tell you to come here?"

Avra: "Batman doesn't command me."

Harley Quinn: "That's how you know he does."

 **x**

Avra: "Another psychology lesson?"

Harley Quinn: "Nope, just having some fun."

Avra: "With you, I never know what that means."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Joker_

 **Worst Fear:** Batman (Being killed by someone else).

Joker: "I'm curious."

Avra: "About what?"

Joker: "I want to hear how you scream."

 **x**

Avra: "You are from another Earth."

Joker: "This one didn't have enough me."

Avra: "It's about to have even less."

 **x**

Joker: "Why so quiet?"

Avra: "Your mind is, disturbing."

Joker: "How do you think I got here?"

 **x**

Avra: "Your fear is, unique."

Joker: "Ooh, you've been in my head."

Avra: "You're afraid that Batman won't kill you."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Poison Ivy_

 **Worst Fear:** Metal cords (Inorganics).

Poison Ivy: "Yellow is sickening."

Avra: "Your abuse of the Green even more so."

Poison Ivy: "The Green is what gave me life."

 **x**

Avra: "Your pheromones are useless against me, Isley."

Poison Ivy: "Kiss me, maybe my toxin is too."

Avra: "I'm not a fool, Ivy."

 **x**

Poison Ivy: "Well hello, handsome."

Avra: "You cannot seduce me, Ivy."

Poison Ivy: "Wait until I start trying."

 **x**

Avra: "Life must always be balanced."

Poison Ivy: "People do nothing but kill."

Avra: "What do you call what you're doing?"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Robin_

 **Worst Fear:** Nightwing (Living up to him).

Robin: "The Regime saved lives."

Avra: "But took more than was needed."

Robin: "Don't be hypocrite."

 **x**

Avra: "What are you trying to prove?"

Robin: "I don't need to prove anything."

Avra: "To yourself, you do."

 **x**

Robin: "Are you Star's rebound guy?

Avra: "Don't make lite of the loss you caused."

Robin: "I never meant for it to happen."

 **x**

Avra: "I am not Superman's slave."

Robin: "He doesn't want slaves."

Avra: "You haven't looked in his mind."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Scarecrow_

 **Worst Fear:** Batman (Fear itself).

Scarecrow: "I want your Ring."

Avra: "You do not deserve its power."

Scarecrow: "I know fear like the back of my hand."

 **x**

Avra: "Sinestro was a fool to recruit you."

Scarecrow: "I had more joy than I have ever felt."

Avra: "But you never respected it."

 **x**

Scarecrow: "How do I become a Yellow Lantern?"

Avra: "I will not tell you, Crane."

Scarecrow: "Are you afraid of what I'll do?"

 **x**

Avra: "You want to experience fear?"

Scarecrow: "As much as I can."

Avra: "Allow me to oblige."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Supergirl_

 **Worst Fear:** Superman (What he's becoming).

Supergirl: "You've gone too far, Avra."

Avra: "So has your cousin."

Supergirl: "I'm not giving up on him."

 **x**

Avra: "You need to see what Kal-El has become."

Supergirl: "I'll stop him myself."

Avra: "The other's who have said that, are dead."

 **x**

Supergirl: "What were you doing with Kori?"

Avra: "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Supergirl: "Seriously, you two?"

 **x**

Avra: "Fear is an essential emotion."

Supergirl: "Hope is what saves people."

Avra: "Then what do you call instinct?"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Superman_

 **Worst Fear:** Doomsday (Death).

Superman: "You're turning on me?"

Avra: "You turned on your ideals."

Superman: "The world was better for it."

 **x**

Avra: "Can't you see your hypocrisy?"

Superman: "I've saved more lives than I took."

Avra: "Then you've gone blind to your failure."

 **x**

Superman: "I killed Joker, you should thank me."

Avra: "But you never stopped."

Superman: "And that's what saved people."

 **x**

Avra: "You killed out of anger, not for justice."

Superman: "What's your point?"

Avra: "You never stopped being angry.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Swamp Thing_

 **Worst Fear:** Dead Plants (Death).

Swamp Thing: "The Green distrusts you."

Avra: "I have nothing against it."

Swamp Thing: "Yet you cut it down without mercy."

 **x**

Avra: "Stay out of my way, Holland."

Swamp Thing: "Alec Holland is dead."

Avra: "Then you're just an empty shell."

 **x**

Swamp Thing: "You think you can defeat the Green?"

Avra: "All life is afraid of death, Swamp Thing."

Swamp Thing: "You are not strong enough, to bring about those fears."

 **x**

Avra: "What do you want, Swamp Thing?"

Swamp Thing: "To protect the Green, from you."

Avra: "I fight if I must."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Wonder Woman_

 **Worst Fear:** Hippolyta (What she'll do to Diana).

Wonder Woman: "Why would you betray us, Avra?"

Avra: "The Regime went too far."

Wonder Woman: "We haven't gone far enough."

 **x**

Avra: "Superman is lost."

Wonder Woman: "He's saved lives."

Avra: "He murdered a child."

 **x**

Wonder Woman: "You cannot beat an Amazon."

Avra: "I have faced Gods."

Wonder Woman: "So have I, child."

 **x**

Avra: "I have challenged Darkseid."

Wonder Woman: "What's your point, Avra?"

Avra: "He still has the bruises."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **A/N: Ok, so I've made some changes to the format for this story. There's more information in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you can see, I've made some changes to my Intro format. From now on, I'm going to categorize them in chapters according to their type of character. Main, Premier, Fighter Pack, etcetera. This is the Premier Skin chapter, and it's the only one that will change without becoming a new chapter.**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Bizarro_

 **Worst Fear:** Lex Luthor (Luthor's death)

Bizarro: "Bizarro am strong."

Avra: "I've, never seen something like you before."

Bizarro: "Me not mean."

 **x**

Avra: "When did Luthor make you?"

Bizarro: "Bizarro very old."

Avra: "Unfortunately, that doesn't help."

 **x**

Bizarro: "Am you happy?"

Avra: "Not always."

Bizarro: "Me help make unhappy."

 **x**

Avra: "Do you speak in reverse?"

Bizarro: "Me am reverse."

Avra: "Are you, learning?"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Grid_

 **Worst Fear:** Himself (Emotionlessness).

Grid: "Your Ring is useless against me."

Avra: "I don't need your fear, to kill you."

Grid: "I cannot die."

 **x**

Avra: "You're nothing like Ranx."

Grid: "That name is not in my database."

Avra: "Pray he never is."

x

Grid: "Can your Ring give me, emotion?"

Avra: "No, only fear."

Grid: "Then you are useless to me."

x

Avra: "What makes you think you can face me?"

Grid: "I have no fear for you to exploit."

Avra: "We'll see about that."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Jay Garrick_

 **Worst Fear:** Flash (Replacement).

Jay Garrick: "I'm not sure whose team you're on."

Avra: "I'm here to save this world from itself."

Jay Garrick: "I've heard more villains say that; than heroes."

 **x**

Avra: "How did you become a speedster?"

Jay Garrick: "That's a need to know question, kid."

Avra: "Then I'll pull it out of your head."

 **x**

Jay Garrick: "Alan never told me about a Yellow Lantern."

Avra: "Who is 'Alan'?"

Jay Garrick: "A better man than you."

 **x**

Avra: "Fear is not evil, Garrick."

Jay Garrick: "Those who spread it are."

Avra: "So simple minded."

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _John Stewart_

 **Worst Fear:** Parallax (Fear).

John Stewart: "I thought you were on our side."

Avra: "I work for my own goals, Stewart."

John Stewart: "That's always turned out well."

 **x**

Avra: "I thought Sinestro killed you?"

John Stewart: "You knew?"

Avra: "Guy never would."

 **x**

John Stewart: "Where's Sinestro, Avra?"

Avra: "I do not serve him anymore."

John Stewart: "Let's see if that's true."

 **x**

Avra: "I am here to save this world, John."

John Stewart: "Superman said the same thing."

Avra: "I don't betray my principles."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Mr. Freeze_

 **Worst Fear:** A coffin (Losing Nora).

Mr. Freeze: "Your Ring is powered by emotion?"

Avra: "Not one that would help your wife."

Mr. Freeze: "Then I have no use for you."

 **x**

Avra: "There are better ways to save Nora."

Mr. Freeze: "I have tried them all."

Avra: "Let me test that."

 **x**

Mr. Freeze: "You biology is, unique."

Avra: "I was a freak among my family."

Mr. Freeze: "Perhaps dissecting you will help Nora."

 **x**

Avra: "I cannot help your wife."

Mr. Freeze: "If you will not help me, then your body will."

Avra: "I cannot allow that."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Powergirl_

 **Worst Fear:** A red sun (Losing her power).

Powergirl: "Eyes up here, kid."

Avra: "Only a fool doesn't watch his opponent's movements."

Powergirl: "Well, that's new."

 **x**

Avra: "Why do you wear such clothing?"

Powergirl: "It distracts people."

Avra: "Intelligent."

 **x**

Powergirl: "What do you want, pal?"

Avra: "To test your power."

Powergirl: "I'm about to ace that test."

 **x**

Avra: "How did you come here, Karen?"

Powergirl: "That's what I'm trying to find out."

Avra: "After this, I'll help you get home."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Reverse Flash_

 **Worst Fear:** Superman (Getting trapped in a timeline).

Reverse Flash: "I can move faster than you can think."

Avra: "But not faster than fear."

Reverse Flash: "We'll see about that."

 **x**

Avra: "Why don't you go after Superman?"

Reverse Flash: "You know why."

Avra: "You're afraid of him."

 **x**

Reverse Flash: "I can kill you in a nanosecond."

Avra: "I can kill you with a thought."

Reverse Flash: "Oh, yeah?"

 **x**

Avra: "Why must you be a villain?"

Reverse Flash: "It's in my timeline, I don't have a choice."

Avra: "Fate can be fought."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Vixen_

 **Worst Fear:** Dead Animals (Losing the Red).

Vixen: "What, are you?"

Avra: "I am a fallen New God."

Vixen: "And those have always been good guys."

 **x**

Avra: "Your powers are impressive."

Vixen: "I have the power of animals."

Avra: "It will be complex to replicate."

 **x**

Vixen: "What does Sinestro want with Earth?"

Avra: "His wants are not my concern."

Vixen: "Sorry, but I have trouble believing that."

 **x**

Avra: "I am not here for trouble."

Vixen: "Then why are you here?"

Avra: "Experience."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This the Interaction list for the first Fighter Pack. It's kind of short, but still follows the typical rules**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Red Hood_

 **Worst Fear:** Joker (Torture).

Red Hood: "What the hell are you?"

Avra: "I am a Yellow Lantern."

Red Hood: "Great, another one."

 **x**

Avra: "Our goals are aligned."

Red Hood: "I fight for the little guy."

Avra: "Yet you do so through fear and death."

 **x**

Red Hood: "You Lanterns never look down."

Avra: "That is what you are here to do."

Red Hood: "Oh, now it's on."

 **x**

Avra: "How do you intend to beat me?"

Red Hood: "Good old fashioned lead."

Avra: "I'm disappointed."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Starfire_

 **Worst Fear:** Chains (Enslavement).

Starfire: "Why do you want to fight, Avra?"

Avra: "I want to know if you've gotten better."

Starfire: "I'm not going to enjoy this."

 **x**

Avra: "Those fires are going to hurt."

Starfire: "That's not what you said last-"

Avra: "Not the time, Kori."

 **x**

Starfire: "Shall I hold back?"

Avra: "If we do, we'll never get better."

Starfire: "Fine then, no limits."

 **x**

Avra: "We have to keep our training up."

Starfire: "You need to relax sometimes, Avra."

Avra: "I've never had that luxury, Kori."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Sub-Zero_

 **Worst Fear:** Cyrax (Cyberization)

Sub-Zero: "Your discipline is impressive."

Avra: "Without it, I'd be dead."

Sub-Zero: "You would be an excellent Lin-Kuei."

 **x**

Avra: "You control ice?"

Sub-Zero: "Cryomancy is the control of cold itself."

Avra: "It will be a useful tool."

 **x**

Sub-Zero: "The Lin-Kuei could make you powerful."

Avra: "I have enough power."

Sub-Zero: "But you need more skill."

 **x**

Avra: "How strong are you, Sub-Zero?"

Sub-Zero: "I am a Lin-Kuei Grandmaster."

Avra: "But can you defeat fear itself?"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **A/N: Let me know what you think, please.**


End file.
